Pretend and Practice
by hislips
Summary: Having a persistent suitor is a pain in the head. But this is where having a childhood friend comes in handy. However, feelings couldn't be kept hidden. Especially when you're in love with the said childhood friend and you need to practice... kissing. ShinRan Semi-AU! Fake Dating Prompts!


_"What?!"_

Ran flinched. She had already known what his reaction would be but even though she had prepared herself for it, it still felt horrible when those words left his lips.

Of course, who wouldn't be surprised, shocked even that her childhood male best friend who is currently pretending to be her boyfriend should practice kissing with her.

"Ran..."

Ran closed her eyes tightly. She hated how his voice sounded worried; sad even and although it was just the two of them inside his house, she couldn't help but to feel a level of shame like everybody in the world knew of her lie and her planned trick to make it believable.

It sucked. If it wasn't for that persistent karate jock, this would not have happened.

She recalled when her karate coach requested her to spar with another champion, like her, from a prestigious school downtown. She readily agreed because she wanted to test her skills with someone who she hadn't sparred with before. But, Ran didn't know that it would be the start of a series of inconveniences.

Unfortunately for her, the karate champion of the school took a liking to her. She had him beaten in their spar but it seemed to make her more attractive in that guy's eyes. Takuya-san who was handsome and had many fangirls from their school, decided to pursue her.

At first, his advances were tolerable. An invitation for dinner. Movies. Amusement parks. All of which she turned down politely because she wasn't interested in him and well...

She was in love with the densest detective in the world.

But then, his persistence escalated. He would turn up to their school's dojo when she was practicing karate. She was getting annoyed and creeped out especially when he knocked on their house one Sunday afternoon with flowers and chocolates to ask her out for dinner. She was so caught off guard that she blurted out she was having dinner with her dad that night, which was true since she was cooking it that moment; the aroma already floating around the house. But the guy took the opportunity to ask if he could have dinner with them. It would've been rude to turn him down and Ran was naturally kind so out of politeness, she invited him since he was already there and he already asked if he could stay. It was so awkward, and she wanted to call Shinichi to at least come up with something to make him go away, but he didn't know anything about this guy and his persistence. She was sure he would have many questions and she didn't want to deal with it at that moment. Thankfully, her father did that for her by throwing a fit to chase him away and saying that Ran's still too young to entertain any suitors.

Still, that didn't stop Takuya-san. If anything, he took it as a challenge. So when one day he came to their school after classes were over, waiting for Ran at the gates, in a way, Ran's life changed.

She was getting a lot of attention. _They_ were getting a lot of attention. With the way the guy was carrying a big bouquet of flowers, how he had a limousine and chauffer behind him and was wearing a tuxedo to complete the look for what he was obviously trying to do. Everyone who passed by was looking at them.

Sonoko who was beside her, was uncharacteristically silent. Usually, she'd be teasing her about her extravagant suitor and that she was cheating on her husband but the distress and exasperation on her face must've told her that she was not comfortable with what this guy was doing. And that was not something to joke about.

When Takuya-san bowed exaggeratedly before giving a blinding smile, Ran took a step back. She could actually feel her temple acquiring beads of sweat. Never had she felt this kind of discomfort from a guy who was making his intentions clear.

"Please, Ran-chan. Let me take you to dinner. Just once and if you decide that you don't like me, then I'll be out of your way. Just give me one chance."

Admittedly, she was amazed that Takuya-san could sound so confident despite the pleading in his words. He looked so sincere. She didn't know what went through her head, but she was considering to just say yes to his invitation. Although she was sure that he would never be like the guy she actually liked.

Surprisingly, when she was about to open her mouth to answer him, Sonoko interjected.

"I'm sorry but Ran-chan is taken!" Her friend suddenly burst.

Ran's eyes widened and shockingly turned to Sonoko who's eyes were narrowed as she leaned on her to whisper.

"I know that look, Ran! You're going to give him a chance because you're being your kind self. Stop that. He might be dangerous! You could be kidnapped or abducted!" the heiress hissed.

Ran's eyes widened from the absurdity of her assumptions.

"K-kidnapped?!" she whispered back. "I can very much protect myself Sonoko. I don't think-!"

"Taken? I didn't know you were taken? You haven't said anything about being taken!" Takuya-san incredulously exclaimed, cutting Ran off and she had a feeling that he knew Sonoko was lying. After all, with weeks of persistence, it was ludicrous that she would not mention something important like already having a boyfriend.

Sonoko was glaring at her with half-lidded eyes. She elbowed her ribs and Ran got the message.

"I- uhm... We just got together last Sunday." She lied, hating how it sounded so unconvincing. Even she wouldn't have believed her own lie and with the way Takuya-san's eyebrows knitted together, it was obvious that he didn't either.

"Your father made it clear to me that you're too young for a suitor last Sunday." He said slowly and seriously and Ran wanted to smack herself for getting caught in her own lie.

She looked back to Sonoko to ask for some help, but she seemed to be preoccupied with talking to someone behind her. Ran wanted to turn and see as well but it would be suspicious (as if she wasn't suspicious enough) if she didn't give him an immediate answer.

"W-well... Yeah. But he's my childhood friend and my dad already knew him. In... in fact, he won't let anyone court me besides him." She lied, and a light blush tainted her cheeks as she built her imaginary boyfriend around Shinichi's description. If he'd ever know of this, she would die of embarrassment.

"A childhood friend?" Takuya-san asked again, unbelieving. Her palms started to sweat. This lie built in a house of cards will collapse any minute now. She sucked at lying and to top that, her confident friend was too busy whisper-talking to someone behind them.

She wanted to focus on what or who Sonoko was talking to, but Takuya-san's expression turned from being incredulous to a look of enlightenment and Ran knew that he didn't believe her even a little bit.

"Ran-chan. It hurts me that you're making up this childhood friend to boyfriend scenario just so you can turn me down. By the way, I won't accept it. I will continue to pursue you. Childhood friends rarely end up being together. Whether it is one or both parties, eventually it will be apparent that they are too familiar with each other. Any form of love aside the kind shared between family, is almost impossible."

She hated how her heart cracked a little more than it should have because of his words. Her parents were childhood friends, she wanted to counter but she knew it would be hypocritical to use them as an example when she was doing things to get them back together. But that was not the reason why it struck a nerve. Her one-sided love for her childhood friend and his indifference to her feelings was what hurt the most.

"That's not true." She half whispered but Takuya-san was oblivious to the fact that she was actually getting upset with his words. All he caught was her denial.

He even chuckled a bit and Ran, fueled by anger and hurt, had decided that she would turn him down finally. Even if that meant being rude to him.

"Okay, Ran-chan. Can you tell me his name, so I can look him up? Just to make sure that you're not making him up?"

There was even arrogance in his tone and Ran's determination solidified with those words. She'd tell him that he was right. She was lying about having a boyfriend just so that he'd stop pursuing her. That would show him just how much trouble she was willing to get into just to make him go away.

However, when she opened her mouth, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. She almost shrieked with surprise but that kind of embrace was really really familiar and Ran's heart went into panic.

"Kudo Shinichi."

As Shinichi introduced himself, Ran's mouth went slack as her wide eyes looked up to him. Takuya-san sported the same expression.

She wanted to ask, what he was doing and why was he here but the slight snigger she was hearing on her right, which she was unmistaken belonged to Sonoko, and the squeeze of Shinichi's hand on her shoulder effectively made her mouth shut.

"Kudo Shinichi? As in the High School Detective Kudo Shinichi?" Takuya-san asked, more incredulous than when Ran proclaimed she had a boyfriend. His eyes darting from Shinichi back to Ran then to Shinichi again then finally regarded Ran again. "I didn't know you were childhood friends with _the_ Kudo Shinichi." He told her. But she was cut off again by her other childhood friend.

The other childhood friend that started this lie and was bold enough to involve Shinichi.

"You didn't know? Everyone in our school knows about Ran and Shinichi-kun. They're practically married."

"Sonoko!" Ran hissed, her face glowing red at what was transpiring. But then Shinichi's hand squeezed her shoulder once more and she couldn't help but look back at him. His gaze was still directed to Takuya-san but that silent gesture, she knew, he was trying to comfort and assure her.

For once, Takuya-san had nothing to say but Shinichi continued to stare at him like when he was regarding a suspect. Ran was sure he was intimidating Takuya-san.

"Was that for, Ran?" he gesticulated to the big bouquet of flowers the karateka was holding and it was almost laughable to watch as he obviously felt uncomfortable by the fact that he was about to give flowers to a girl with a boyfriend in front of the said boyfriend. Although, by the way his teeth were gritting as his face turned a shade of red, Ran knew that Takuya-san was getting pissed off. Guys like him overflowed with pride and confidence, so he wouldn't appreciate when someone who had the same caliber as him in terms of popularity, looks and greatness in their own passion, was daunting him.

"Ran's not the type of girl that would be impressed with grand and expensive gestures." Shinichi continued and all of them who was hearing knew the detective was talking about the limousine, the suit and the flowers. "She's not that shallow. I would tell you the things that she loves but that's for me to know and for you to never find out. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let someone just give her flowers- which by the way, is not something she would ever prefer. She doesn't like red roses. She's crazy for something white or pink."

The last bit made her blush intensify to the point that with their proximity, Shinichi would feel the heat of her face. She knew that Shinich was a detective- a great one. But that detail about her wasn't obvious. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it but she also wasn't telling anyone about it either. There was no point in prancing around and telling everyone she liked flowers with shades of pink and white. But Shinichi had known that detail so it must've meant he was watching her.

That fact was safely tucked in and added to the list of possibilities that Shinichi, the guy she loves, could reciprocate her feelings.

Then Takuya-san scoffed, effectively making her attention go to him. There was a nasty glint in his eyes, pointed towards Shinichi and she felt slightly frightened that he might deck him. He was still a great karate practitioner. But then again, so was she. If ever Takuya-san tried to do anything to him, she'd protect Shinichi.

"I think I read the situation wrong. I would never of pursued Ran-chan if I had known she had a boyfriend. My apologies."

She knew the last words were forceful. She could tell with the way his jaw clenched. But he didn't wait for any of their responses as he, with all the pride he still had, marched toward his limousine and got inside. The trio watched it pull away.

"Well. That went well." Sonoko commented with an exaggerated sigh and Ran wanted to glare at her friend. She was about to turn to Sonoko to reprimand her for lying in the first place and involving Shinichi but she suddenly felt conscious as the arm around her shoulders slid off.

Ran gulped.

She didn't want to face him but she could feel his stare and she knew he was calling her attention. She didn't want to look at him and just brush it off but he was now involved in her problem and the least that she could do was explain to him the real situation. Turning herself to look up to him, she was not disappointed to see his eyebrow cocked upwards and the question in his eyes. She knew he needed an explanation as to why Sonoko had asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"Let's go to my house. Otousan won't be coming home until later."

When Shinichi started to take the way towards their house, Ran sighed dejectedly as Sonoko dragged her.

There was no way she could avoid this conversation so over some tea and a variety of sandwiches that she made, Ran told Shinichi what had happened and why Sonoko had asked for his help. After her tale, she could read his expression that Sonoko also sported when she told it to her, a mixture of worry, disbelief and exasperation.

"You knew about this?" Shinichi asked, turning to Sonoko.

"A bit. I knew of a persistent suitor but Ran left out that he was obsessed." The heiress said, turning to Ran to give her a half-lidded glare. "And now she's trying to consider him."

Something shifted in Shinichi's expression and Ran immediately felt panicked. "N-no! I am not considering him! I just wanted to accept this invitation to finally tell him that I had tried, and it didn't work." She said defensively, looking from Sonoko to Shinichi.

"And do you think that he would stop just because you said no? C'mon, Ran. He even wormed his way to make you admit that having a boyfriend was a lie. This guy won't stop just because you said no." Shinichi said with bite in his voice. In their thirteen years of friendship, she was not new to his tendencies when he was angry or irritated but something about the set of his jaw and glint in his eyes that instance was different.

It was a new kind of anger.

"And that's why it's wise for Ran to have a boyfriend!" Sonoko chirped in and it effectively made her snap her attention back to her female friend.

"You mean, _pretend_ boyfriend." The last two words were enunciated firmly and Ran could feel the blush coming back to her face. Sonoko just grinned knowingly at her.

"Whatever you want to call it. But you can't deny that it's the best thing to do when you can't shake off something like Takuya-san, right? And this is where having a husband at an early age comes in handy." Sonoko continued and that leering grin never left her face.

"SONOKO!" Ran shrieked as her face went on fire. She glared at Sonoko who was giggling nonstop. However, Ran immediately noticed the absence of Shinichi's retort. Usually, Shinichi would join her in reprimanding Sonoko even in his more silent way, but he wasn't and that made her look at him.

She blushed when she saw that he was already looking at her but there was something strange with his expression that she couldn't read.

"I hate to say this but I think Sonoko's right." Shinichi mumbled and finally looked away from her. The tips of his ears were getting pink.

"See! Even Shinichi-kun is agreeing with me!" Sonoko turned fully at Shinichi and regarded him with a mischievous smile that Ran knew was irritating to him. "So, you're going to be Ran's _pretend_ boyfriend?"

His next actions kind of hurt her. When he rolled his eyes like it was so tiring to hear Sonoko before nodding, Ran could feel her chest squeezing.

"Well, if Ran isn't going to be rude to cast him off, then I agree that this is the best and easiest way to get rid of him."

Sonoko squealed but Ran could feel her heart cracking a bit. By the way he said it, it was like he'd be doing a chore, like he was just forced and just being kind to help a childhood friend.

Ran stood up as Sonoko continued to tease Shinichi. She excused herself to make some more tea but once alone in the kitchen, she let the sigh she'd been holding back escape past her lips. Maybe Shinichi being her pretend boyfriend would be the closest relationship she could have with him aside from being her childhood friend, but even that wouldn't make her happy when she knew he was getting dragged to do things he didn't want.

She almost wanted to just go through the date with Takuya-san rather than have him pretend for her and know the he didn't like what he was doing. She was tempted but she knew how Shinichi and Sonoko would look at her again and reprimand her for being too kind. For now, until Takuya-san stopped bothering her, she will just be thankful that she had wonderful friends.

It made her a little nervous to go to school though. There might be someone who heard them when Shinichi declared that he was her boyfriend in front of Takuya-san. They would be bombarded when they set foot in their school and although Sonoko said it should be expected since the goal was to make it believable, Ran was not mentally prepared. After all, it was her dream to be in a relationship with Shinichi and with many people congratulating her for something that was not true, it would leave a very bitter taste in her mouth.

However, when the next day came, nothing was different. It seemed like the pretend boyfriend-girlfriend thing wasn't exposed. Ran had released her tensed muscles and was finally able to relax. Nothing had changed except the absence of Takuya-san's messages and visits.

Sonoko had commented that Takuya-san might ask anyone from the school to confirm the relationship but Shinichi assured her that it would be just fine. If she asked one of the students in Teitan that knew them, then they'll probably say something like, it's not a surprise given their reputation in school.

Which was fueled by Sonoko, Shinichi added and the heiress just grinned. It was amazing how Shinichi was taking it well.

But, in the recess of her mind, Ran was ashamed to admit that she felt a little disappointed that Takuya-san didn't need any more proof that she was unavailable. It would be awesome if she and Shinichi would act like a couple just for the show. It would be nice to hold his hand or have his arm around her shoulder like yesterday.

That comforted feeling, and the closeness of his body next to her. Feeling his warmth...

Shaking her head, Ran should just be thankful that the Takuya-san issue was now solved and that she didn't give Shinichi more trouble.

But after a few days, she was hit with another predicament.

Sonoko came to her after her meeting with her tennis club and told her they had a problem. She told her that a first-year club member approached her and asked if her friends were an official couple. Even though she so much wanted to say yes, since the two were already pretending to be a couple (and she believed that they will be real soon), she set her straight that if Shinichi-kun and Ran were together, she'd be the first one to know and that's when the whole school will know of it.

Sonoko thought that she was doing Shinichi and Ran a favor by not exposing the lie of them dating to the school if not called for.

However, the first-year just grinned and told Sonoko that she was correct because someone had asked her about the duo and since the first-year was slightly baffled that someone outside from school had asked about Kudo-kun and Mouri-san, she went to Sonoko to confirm if her answer to that stranger was correct. When the heiress implored the first-year more about the encounter, it was revealed that the first-year student was approached by a guy because she was from Tentai High School, given her uniform, and he was asking if it was true that Kudo-kun and Mouri-san were a popular couple in their school. The first-year said that although the duo was popular, it's not because they were a couple but because after being childhood friends for so long and acting like they were together, they were still not together. The first-year continued by saying to Sonoko that the guy was really asking weird things like: are Kudo-kun and Mouri-san really close friends and is it possible that they are just pretending to be a couple to fend off any persistent suitors of Mouri-san? That prompted Sonoko to demand the answer the first-year student gave to that guy.

And the first-year student, in her shock from Sonoko's alarmed expression, confirmed that what she answered to the guy was: it's more plausible that Kudo-kun and Mouri-san were together because they were just pretending rather than being in a real relationship. After all, nothing had changed between them. They still acted normal.

Sonoko asked her more about the guy's reaction. Or what did he look like. She said that the guy looked pleased, happy even when she finished her opinion. The first-year also described him. Brown locks, gray eyes, built body. Sonoko went to her phone and pulled up internet and searched Takuya-san's images. When the image was loaded, Sonoko let the first-year look at her phone and she confirmed that he's the guy that approached her and that had been Sonoko's cue to leave the club and search for Ran.

Who was now gaping at the heiress with wide eyes.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Ran exclaimed. Her feelings were a mixture of dread, embarrassment and shame. She should never lie, she hated lying because it always found a way to bite you back.

Sonoko frowned at her. "We can just tell him that the kohai is wrong. That since you two just got together, the whole school doesn't know yet."

Ran worried her bottom lip. It would make sense if she followed what Sonoko had suggested, but she didn't know if Takuya-san ever confronted her again, if she'd be able to act like she was telling the truth. She sucked at lying. It was not her forte. And in such good timing, she learned that her Takuya-san would be meeting again.

The Suzuki Corporation was holding a special formal event for the high school athletes around Tokyo and since she's Kanto Karate Champion, she was invited and so was Shinichi as her date since he was a star player of Teitan's soccer team. It meant that Takuya-san was invited too. She had confirmed with Sonoko if he was included in the invitation and Sonoko regretted to inform her that he was.

It seemed to Ran that Sonoko was also thinking of the event.

"You can solidify it in the event Mama is holding. Act like you two are a couple. That way, whatever hopes the kohai has given him, will be nothing." The heiress shrugged but there was a glint in her eyes that she couldn't pinpoint. But it looked like she was anticipating something.

"Act like a couple, like holding hands? Flirting?" Ran suggested and just thinking of it was enough to make her cheeks turn pink.

But Sonoko rolled her eyes.

"That's elementary, Ran! You two are in high school and almost at legal age. I'm sure what will convince Takuya-san will be more than flirting and holding hands." Her gaze turned sly and she smiled mischievously. "I was thinking along the lines of touching and kissing."

It was so bold and to be honest, something she ashamedly had dreamt of, that the idea of doing it with him in real life had her petrified on the spot.

Sonoko chuckled a little at her wide eyes and agape mouth. It took her a couple of seconds to gather herself before she regarded the heiress with a glare despite her scorching cheeks.

"_K-kiss_?! How can I do that with Shinichi?" she asked, trying so hard to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Practice with him to make it believable. You don't have karate practice today. And he hasn't said anything about the TMPD wanting his service because we would be hearing it by now if he did, so you can schedule it after class in his house." The way Sonoko suggested it nonchalantly made Ran horrified.

"_Sonoko_!" she hissed with her face extremely red.

"C'mon, Ran. I know of your feelings for Shinichi-kun. Why don't you take this opportunity to hit two birds with one stone? They said that you'll know how much a person feels for you through their kiss. And at least you'll finally know what Shinichi-kun really feels for you. Then, when you two become legit, as in a real couple, then Takuya-san will be out of the way."

Ran's heart was pounding. She didn't want to deny anymore that this pretending to be a couple with Shinichi had entertained many ideas she didn't want to touch before. She had been close with Shinichi. They were childhood friends and practically grew up together but that time where he held her in his arm, as if protecting her and holding her like she was something very precious to him, she had wanted it so much. She wanted to feel more of it. She didn't want to pretend. She wanted it to be real.

But what if Shinichi didn't feel the same way? What if for her she was just a childhood friend and the only love he felt for her was like that of a sis-

"Ran!" Sonoko called, halting her thoughts that were burying her deeper into doubts. "I know if I said I saw how Shinichi-kun looked at you and he acted like a love-sick fool when around you, won't make you at ease. But at least, once and for all, you'll know, right? I know you're getting hurt every time you see him get another confession letter in his shoe locker, but I think it's something that if you're there, he tries to hide it and throw it away. Why don't you give it a try?"

Despite the trepidation, Ran felt touched with Sonoko's words. She didn't sound like she was teasing, or prying. She genuinely wanted her to know what Shinichi felt for her because she knew it would make her happy.

And Sonoko had a point. She was in love with that mystery-otaku for who knows how long. Maybe it was time to set the record straight. After all, it seemed that destiny was finding ways to make her confess to him.

With her nod of affirmation, she almost laughed at the gleeful face of her friend before she glomped her and exclaimed how proud she was of her and that she deserved to be with the one she loves even if he was a detective freak.

She was nervous to say the least. The moment she and Sonoko got back to class, she couldn't help but to count the minutes when the class would be over. Also, she kept on glancing at Shinichi, thinking of a way how to invite him to practice kissing with her.

When the class was finally over, Ran felt her nervousness escalate. She slowly turned to approach Shinichi but surprisingly, he approached her first and with a tilt of the head which she found absolutely adorable, Shinichi asked her if there was a problem since she kept on glancing at him with an agitated expression.

She chuckled to herself. As expected, her Shinichi was observant as hell and she should've known that constantly looking at him would give away her emotions.

Mustering all her courage, Ran asked him if they could talk privately in his home since she wanted to ask him something very private. It made him confused and he looked more adorable and Ran used all of her will power not to comment on that.

Thankfully, he said yes.

But the walk to his home was not a pleasant one. She was nervous as hell and it always felt like she was going to have a panic attack every step they took closer to his home. She had absolutely no idea how to start their conversation.

When they were finally inside his home. Shinichi left her on his couch and turned on the TV. He commented about giving her space because it was obvious that whatever she was going to say was serious and he wanted her to have herself together before they talk so he went to the kitchen to get something to drink for them.

It made her calm down a bit. His actions made her remember that this was Shinichi, the guy that she somehow became dependent on. They were good friends and they would forever be that even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. He cared, be it as a friend or a brother, what was important was that he cared. And maybe, if all of this blew out of proportion, it would be okay.

Ran heard his footsteps coming and even though she was looking at her slipper clad feet, she could tell from her peripherals that Shinichi had removed his school blazer and tie.

A can of soda was placed in front of her and Ran grabbed it with both hands. She giggled a little and Shinichi gave her a half-lidded glare. It was an inside joke between them: how Shinichi was bad as a host because he couldn't even make tea for his guests. What he always offered was either soda in a can or just plain water.

They opened the beverage and Shinichi, still standing in front of her, took a sip while Ran just stared at the bubbling liquid. He was silent, and she knew he was waiting for her to talk.

So, she narrated what Sonoko had told her about the kohai who encountered Takuya-san.

She wasn't looking at him, but he was intently listening, she could tell. He was a detective after all. But when she was on the part to where Sonoko had suggested to act like a couple, Ran hated how she paused.

When she finally took the plunge and told him, she hated how her voice cracked.

But she hated his reaction more.

"_What_?!"

Ran flinched. She had already known what his reaction would be but even though she had prepared herself for it, it still felt horrible when those words left his lips.

Of course, who wouldn't be surprised, shocked even that her childhood male best friend who was currently pretending to be her boyfriend should practice kissing with her.

"Ran..."

Ran closed her eyes tightly. She hated how his voice sounded worried and sad and although it was just the two of them inside his house, she couldn't help but to feel a level of shame like every person in the world knew of her lie and her planned trick to make it believable.

"I'll get it if you don't want to, Shinichi. I was just..."

"Hey."

Something in that clipped tone made her look up to Shinichi and Ran was surprised to see his sharp gaze directed at her. Was he angry?

Slowly, he put the can of soda on the coffee table and took steps backward until he had his back leaned on the wall. His hands shoved deep in his pocket.

"I want to ask you something."

He didn't give her a chance to say go ahead because he was already continuing.

"Are you seriously okay with giving your first kiss just to fend off a suitor? I know that you haven't kissed anyone yet, so I wanted to know if you won't be upset on losing it to me."

Ran's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but she realized she didn't have the words that would not implicate her of her real feelings for him. But her speechlessness made him more upset.

"If I had not been there, and Sonoko asked help from some random guy, would you still be willing to practice kissing with him just to fend of that Takuya?"

She didn't know why. They had fights and Shinichi could be a prick when he was teasing her. But not like this. What he was saying was insulting and she couldn't understand why he was upset that he would say something like that. Was her, asking to practice kissing making herself look like an indecent girl and Shinichi was downright disgusted?

Is she disgusting for him now? But she was just hitting two birds with one stone! And he's the bigger bird because she didn't care about Takuya-san! All she cared about was...

All she cared about is...

The coffee table was almost smashed when Ran slammed the soda can on top of it, the liquids spilling on the glass surface and on her hand.

Shinichi was so surprised with the sudden outburst that he stood up straight.

Ran didn't bother to wipe the stickiness on her hand. She just grabbed her satchel and stood up, staring squarely at Shinichi's widened eyes and trying her best not to cry.

"I don't care about Takuya-san. I could just hold your hand or your arms to make an impression that we are dating. If he's not convinced, I don't care. I'll just tell him that I don't want to date him, with boyfriend or none. This practice kiss was just an excuse to..."

Her face turned red and she averted her gaze.

"To..." No. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say it directly. She couldn't confess. Not when she's hurting.

But out of frustration.

"God! You're so _dens_e! You call yourself a detective, but you can't even deduce what's in my heart!"

Ran didn't wait for any response. She didn't want to hear any smart-ass retort he'd have for her. Pretty much, she made clear of her feelings and the humiliation of it and the way she was hurt with his words from earlier was becoming overwhelming that the only thing she wanted to do was leave.

However, before she got any closer to the door, Shinichi grabbed her wrist to stop her. Her haste to get away and the force of his grab made her stumble to him.

He was suddenly too close, and her heart started to beat erratically while her mind started to forget breathing.

"You're calling _me_ dense?" he snarled, and she was so close she could practically see his teeth gritting together.

If this was any other situation, Ran would've felt worried, scared even that her childhood friend was not just annoyed, but _livid_. And it was directed at her! But she was past worrying about it when the only thing she had in mind was this person who was gripping her arm had the audacity to look offended when he offended her first.

Ran opened her mouth but whatever retort she wanted to say was cut off as Shinichi continued to plow.

"You're so frustrating!" he derided with his free hand to mess his bangs. "You have the guts to tell me that I am dense when you don't even realize that I'm upset and why! You're such a troublesome tough case!"

Ran bit her bottom lip and shook the hand Shinichi was holding for him to release it. However, Shinichi wasn't having any of it and refused to let her go.

"_I'm_ the one who's frustrating? You accused me that I'd just kiss anyone to fend off a suitor! If you're a great detective like what people have told you you are, you wouldn't accuse me of such a thing!"

The hand that was clutching her wrist tugged closer to Shinichi's torso and Ran could feel her elbow digging on his diaphragm. She hated herself for automatically feeling concerned that she might be hurting him.

"It's not about being a great detective! It's about—"

Shinichi stopped himself. His angry eyes turned wide and despite the scowl of his lips, he was turning a dark shade of pink.

Ran was amused. She was once again finding him adorable, but she stomped the feeling and continued to focus on the matter at hand.

"About what?" she pressed but Shinichi's face continued to turn darker.

Ran expected him to quip another smart-ass retort. However, she wasn't prepared when the hand that was gripping her wrist, let go and immediately came to the back of her waist, tugging her closer to his form. It wasn't just one arm, but both of his strong arms wrapped around her, making her a little off balance that resulted for her hands to lay flat on his chest.

"Shi-Shinichi!" she admonished as her own eyes widened. She could feel her cheeks getting redder than his.

"Doesn't matter." He interjected, "You want to practice kissing? Let's practice kissing. But don't blame me if you find out something you're not comfortable with." The determination in his eyes was betrayed by the increasing redness of his cheeks.

Still, the way he was looking at her was making her weak in the knees but oddly, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted to read him, she wanted to know what those gazes mean.

Ran let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"What will I find out?" she asked, trying to steer herself from the consciousness that her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "That you're a closet-pervert that likes to steal girls' first kiss?"

She thought she had offended him. With the way his eyes widened and his face paled, she thought she had already crossed the line.

But the hand that was clutching possessively around her waist disappeared to cover his mouth. He leaned down and despite his height, she couldn't see his face. His eyes were covered by his bangs and his mouth was covered by the said hand.

Ran felt concerned for a second but then she saw how his shoulders were shaking and she realized that he was laughing.

It made her embarrassed. She was expecting for him to be offended but what she said must've been so ridiculous for him that he couldn't help but to laugh.

It irked her.

Fisting the hand laying flat on his chest, Ran lightly punched him.

"Stop laughing!"

But Shinichi just laughed louder, and his head tilted back, releasing his face from his mouth. She could clearly see his laughing face. He was not offended with what she said. He was not angry or upset like earlier. Instead, he found it hilarious.

And it was a sight she always wanted to see.

"Stop it!" she lightly punched him again and looked down at their feet. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she was afraid it would explode if she continued to watch him.

Finally, what seemed like eternity, Shinichi had calmed down and it was her cue to look at him again. He wiped the tears of mirth his eyes, before he brushed back the bangs on his forehead.

"Jeez." He said breathlessly. "You're really going to be the death of me."

It was unnerving how she found those little gestures attractive.

Then his hand went back to her waist and Ran almost squeaked in surprise. He was now looking at her and she was holding his gaze. The glint in his eyes that she couldn't read was back and it was more pronounced than ever.

"What will I find out, Shinichi?" she asked again. This time with a soft serious voice and any mirth in Shinichi's expression disappeared. He was now as serious as she was.

Her hands were still laying flat on her chest and she felt it. The slow buildup of tension in his muscle as his heartbeat steadily started to accelerate. It was crazy. It was beating hard.

It was like hers whenever he was close.

Whenever she was seeing him happy.

Whenever she felt how much she loved him.

Does this mean...?

And she felt that hammering in her chest getting in sync with his.

It was getting harder for her to breath.

"Find out for yourself."

With those last words, Shinichi put a hand from her waist to the base of her skull and closed the distance between them.

Ran felt her world tipped one hundred and eighty degrees.

Shinichi was kissing her.

Shinichi was kissing her!

The guy whom she idolized so much. The guy who terrorized her dreams and fantasies.

The guy she had loved for so long.

He was kissing her. His lips dancing over hers and she didn't know how, her knees were getting weak and she felt her limbs turning into jelly, but her lips had the strength to reciprocate, to participate in Shinichi's embrace.

She could feel his tongue, silkily brushing against the inner part of her bottom lip.

His face was radiating heat and his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest and into her hands. She could feel every thump, every shudder of his breath and every tense of his muscle whenever she matched the caress of his lips with her own.

And she?

She was drowning. She was engulfed with everything that was him. And yet, no matter how breathless she felt, no matter how overpowered she was, she couldn't have enough.

She wanted more.

So much more.

But then Shinichi separated their mouths and Ran let out a whimper of protest. Her eyes were closed, she didn't even realize she did, and when she opened them, she was met by a tender stare.

And Ran was struck with understanding.

This look.

His heart thumping.

His muscles tensing.

His breath hitching.

And his kisses...

This was what he meant. The thing she'll find out when he kissed her. This was it.

He was in love with her.

Her hands on his chest slid up until it clutched the collar of his school uniform and once again crossed the distance between them. This realization made her elated and any action couldn't be filtered by her brain. All that was functioning was her heart, hands and lips.

Shinichi gasped but the desperation of her lips to just feel him again, made him groan against her mouth.

They continued to kiss more.

And yet it wasn't enough.

She wanted to feel more from him.

His hand splaying, sliding up and down the expanse and length of her spine while his other hand was gripping her waist as if he was afraid she would disappear.

It was incredible how every movement he made, no matter how small it was, she could convey the meaning. She didn't know that this kind of closeness, of intimacy, could tell her all the things she needed to know- could tell her what this guy felt about her.

Her breaths were coming into puffs and when she lightly opened her mouth to suck in a little oxygen, Shinichi took the opportunity to glide his tongue inside her lips.

Ran thought she'd burst into flame. Her skin raised goosebumps as she felt her blood start to boil. A sound escaped her, and Shinichi pressed her harder to him. Her nails were now digging on his shoulders and neck.

She was thoroughly electrified.

Nothing can get more incredible than this.

She would want this to last a lifetime.

But a loud shrill emitted from her school satchel, resounding inside the room, breaking the spell she and Shinichi were under.

Their lips separated with a very loud smacking sound and they stared at each other, eyes wide as saucers, cheeks red and hot as an angry flame.

Her cellphone continued to ring.

Without hesitance, the two of them stepped backwards, separating their bodies that they didn't know was so pressed together. Ran immediately turned her back to him, grabbing her satchel that she didn't know she had dropped to the floor, and tried to get the ringing phone in it.

Behind her, Shinichi tried to compose himself by regulating his breathing as he shoved his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Otousan?" Ran answered the call as she saw her father's name flashing on her cellphone screen.

"God. Why did you take so long to answer? Where are you? Can't you come home early? Your mother wanted to have dinner with us. She wanted to celebrate because she won the case she had been working hard on."

Ran started to open her mouth to say that it was the perfect opportunity to have dinner with his wife so they could get back together. However, her father beat her to it by saying that this was not the time to play match maker because if they would be left alone, he couldn't promise he wouldn't do something stupid would spoil the celebration. At least with Ran there, there would be someone to diffuse the tension, or prevent chaos.

Sighing, Ran agreed and said her goodbyes before her father reminded her that her mother would come to pick them up in forty minutes.

Biting her bottom lip, Ran turned around to see Shinichi already watching her. The distance and the stance he was sporting, if someone were to see them, they wouldn't realize that this guy had his tongue inside her mouth just some minutes ago. There was no tell that could implicate him, except maybe the swollen lips that he was now pursing.

"I... I have to go." She meekly announced, and she felt her face begin to heat up. Just by looking at him, those feelings she was feeling earlier while she was kissing him were coming back.

Shinichi looked away and her chest clenched when she saw the disappointment on his face. However, he just nodded his okay.

Ran didn't know what to do. They were so close earlier. Then the spell was shattered and now, she was feeling so awkward and uncomfortable.

Giving another nod, Ran turned her back and made sure that all her belongings were with her. She almost ran to the door and when she was finally outside his house, Ran released the breath she was holding.

Her heart was still wildly thumping in her chest. It was a moment of comprehension.

Her feelings. His feelings. Their feelings.

Tomorrow, in school when she needed to once again pretend Shinichi was her boyfriend, she was stuck with a problem.

She didn't know how to face him.

* * *

AN: So this is an answer to my ask in my tumblr Fake Dating Prompt! Number 52: Practice kissing so it looks natural in front of other people. It's kind of long so I think I could post it here. And well, I am still thinking of making a second shot for this. I still have to more prompts to do so please check my tumblr if you're interested! It's almost Christmas and I wanted to update SBIB so I'm catering my requests to make me in the zone for writing more ShinRan.


End file.
